The container-drum is a packaging and transportation structure, usually in either a cylindrical or octagonal format, with a top and bottom lid. The container-drum is to be used to store, manually or mechanically move, and transport granular, liquid, or viscous materials.
The current art is cardboard or alveolar plastic packaging, steel or plastic drums, and barrels. The packages made out of cardboard or alveolar plastic have the inconvenience of not having the appropriate devices for hoisting and the surface of the lids are flat, which makes the inclination of the packaging and manual movements difficult causing the use of pallets to be necessary. Furthermore, the packages with a cardboard bottom lid become more fragile when exposed to humidity.
Finally, the steel or plastic drums occupy more storage space and the barrels are a form of cardboard packaging and are unsatisfactory for individual handling.
Hence, the technical literature refers to containers that though they partially solve the problem of storing and streamlining the movement of loads, there is still the need to improve the container-drum in order to facilitate the movement as well as be designed with a framework that is appropriate for locking the lid to the body of the container and appropriate guides for the positioning of the fastening belts to the surface of the container.
Thus, the literature considered neither describes nor suggests a container-drum that comes with plastic lids designed with a rolling surface and guides for the fitting of fastening belts as well as transport handles to carry out the manual or mechanical movement of the container nor any such container-drum as described and claimed in this present request.